mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Harris
BuffyTVS info in this page has to be credited to Buffy Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Alexander's history. Alexander Harris is a character featured in the stories: Walking With The Witches Alexander Lavelle "Xander" Harris is the best friend of Slayer Buffy Summers and a founding member of the Scooby Gang. Being the only one of his group of friends to not possess any supernatural abilities, Xander was usually the one who saw everything beyond the supernatural. Besides this, Xander is known to be very humorous and sarcastic, especially in the face of danger. He is the son of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett, brother of Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, half-brother of Paige Matthews, husband of Sam Winchester, and paternal father of Dawn and Connor Winchester-Harris. Additionally, he is the grandson of Penelope Halliwell and Allen Halliwell. Xander is also the "adopted" son of Jessica and Anthony Harris. History Walking With The Witches Alexander Harris was born to Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett at the same time as his half-sister Paige Matthews. He is also the younger brother of Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. He was stolen from Patty at birth by a demon and taken to the Hellmouth, where he'd later walk beside the Slayer, Buffy Summers. Patty, Penny and Sam Wilder (Patty's whitelighter) had no memory whatsoever of Xander's birth as the demon who stole Xander blew some memory dust in their faces. Throughout high school and some of his adult life, he helped Buffy Summers fight many evil beings as well as bringing down the Hellmouth. He also at some point befriended Willow Rosenberg before high school and Rupert Giles (Buffy's watcher) during high school. Xander has lost many people, namely his first love, Cordelia Chase, and second girlfriend, Anya Jenkins. Xander also birthed the second and third line of Slayers after Buffy Summers had been technically killed by The Master. He revived Buffy, and this paved the way for two, and later three slayers all in the same generation. When Buffy died for a second time, Xander birthed the third line due to being the heart of the Slayer. After the bringing down of the Hellmouth and the awakening of every Potential slayer. Xander traveled to Africa, looking for Slayers within the regions. He met many and led them to become fierce fighters, one being Nysa Dicoupoulos who he still is friends with. Xander also had a short falling out with Buffy and Giles, but later fixed his relationship between Buffy. It was revealed in a prophecy made by Sophia Peletier, that Xander was the King and would stand by the Queen and the Hand when the Crepuscule arrived. It was revealed by Faith Lehane to Buffy and Angel in a secret meeting that when Xander had a heart attack and was induced into a coma, the reason it took so long for him to come out of it was because he with Cordelia. Xander came back with something when he woke up. Faith also said that Xander wasn't supposed to survive, that Cordelia grabbed Xander when she had the chance to make sure the Elders couldn't get their hands on him. Buffy then reveals that Xander separated from the group, because Willow's magic no longer works on him, that no magic works on him. Faith then says that the Elders wanted Xander, because he was destined to be future whitelighter. Cordelia caused Xander's heart attack, when she got wind of their plan and gave Xander a heart attack to call him to her. Cordelia gave him the ability of communion, so he could talk to her whenever. Xander was selected by Cordelia to be her agent since something was coming. Also revealed was: since Connor was the child of two vampires, created to facilitate a big evil, then another child had to be created to balance it out; a child of power, who would be entrusted to a Champion who would oversee it. This child was Dawn. But since a human couldn't be conceived out of thin air, Dawn was created. For that to happen, the monks had to have some preexisting genetic material. They borrowed some Slayer essence to help reinforce the body to hold the power Dawn possesses, which they took from Faith (though Dawn was still Buffy's sister). Instead of being given to Faith and not Buffy, then being hidden in Los Angeles. She couldn't due to Xander being her biological father. When Xander resuscitated Buffy, he spawned a new Line through Kendra Young. When Buffy died the second time, Willow had had the power to bring Buffy back, but she didn't have the Heart. Xander brought Buffy back again and spawned a third line. Xander, being the Father of the Second and Third Lines made the monks take essence from Faith to help make Dawn, and being the Father of the Slayer is why Xander was chosen to be Dawn's father. Cordelia gave Xander the defense his own whitelighter, that being his older sister, Prue Halliwell. At unknown point in time, Xander met and married Sam Winchester, a hunter, and the two were tasked with the job of raising Dawn and Connor. The latter two being sent to them to be raised as their children. Xander and Sam's marriage was blessed by Cordelia (who after death, became a higher being) and the two had a wedding in a different dimension. The only people at wedding were Dawn and Connor, the others being deceased friends and family. Joyce Summers (Buffy mother) walked Xander down the aisle and Jesse McNally (Xander's deceased friend) was his best man. It was also revealed that Xander is in fact a witch, though his powers have yet to be shown and are as well unknown. Personality Xander's most notable character trait is his sarcastic, flippant attitude and sardonic views on life. He often jokes in serious situations or when someone makes what was intended to be a dramatic statement which is usually unnecessary. He used to quip about school, his family, and his romantic life; in the case of the former two, it appeared to be a cover of his dislike for both. He was scared of failing his friends as well as not making something of himself, as indicated by his dreams when he continually returned to his basement. However, now that he actually has made a life for himself by getting married and raising Connor and Dawn, Xander no longer make these remarks. Xander's hidden feelings of being a failure in the eyes of his loved ones and never being able to help them enough continued to build more and more over the years. When Dawn was on her way to her death (at the time of Glorificus), he bitterly reflected that all he has ever done was "watch". He had never been able to truly save his friends when it really mattered, causing a deep-rooted self-loathing and inferiority complex. Additionally, even after he got over his crush on Buffy, Xander had continued to show obvious jealousy of Buffy's boyfriends, the only exception being Riley Finn, whom he formed a friendship with. Although Xander is often laid-back and easygoing, he can overreact in certain situations and lose his temper. He also has a frequent tendency to quip against his foes with the most ridiculous choice of words, often finding something insulting to say. He is usually comically surprised and angry during one of the rare occasions he could not think of one. Being overprotective by nature towards his friends, especially Buffy and Willow, Xander is very loyal to friends who he views as family. During one point in time, when Willow had been kidnapped, a furious Xander told Buffy he would kill her if Willow got hurt; after Spike attempted to rape Buffy, Xander remained openly hostile and distrustful of him even after learning that he had regained his soul, certain for some time that Spike would attempt to do so again at the first opportunity. He will speak his mind on issues involving his friends and is always willing to stand by and fight for them when necessary. Xander is very forward and brutally blunt when it came to expressing his opinion, never afraid to speak out and tell his friends if they're doing something wrong, making him very opinionated; this has caused him to clash and argue with his friends many times, especially Buffy. Despite not being supernatural, Xander has become more brave and courageous and is quite useful. Another notable trait of Xander, unlike his best friend Willow, is his tendency to hold grudges. It usually takes him a very long time to let things go, especially in the case of murderers. He can be very judgmental and critical of others to an extreme, even if he was no better. Xander always swallows his pride and decides to let it go and trust them. Xander does see the good or best in people whether he trusts them or not. He is very loyal to the group. Mostly, he is usually the straight man to the group. Xander immediately took the black and white view of "vampires are bad", which could very likely be attributed to the death of his long-time friend Jesse McNally. This view also carried over to "good vampires" like Angel and Spike, both of whom he openly detested; however, he was capable of putting his dislike of them aside and working with them when the situation called for it. Powers and Abilities Xander demonstrates that even an "average" person can make a difference and save the world. He has yet to develop any permanent magical powers of his own, except the ability to commune with Cordelia whenever he'd wish and has gained much experience from battling by Buffy's side. As Buffy had once explained to the Watchers Council, Xander had "clocked more field time" than all other Watchers combined. His gifts of persuasion and empathy were often his most useful assets. As when, Xander had saved the world from Dark Willow, using only his words. He also once recognized that Buffy and Riley were "imploding" and forced Buffy to accept responsibility for the failed relationship. Once when he was possessed by a demonic "hyena" spirit, Xander exhibited enhanced strength almost equal to a Slayer, and heightened senses, as well as predatory instincts, a taste for fresh, raw meat, and a lack of social inhibitions. He lost all of these capabilities when the spirit was exorcised; while he retained his memories of this experience, he kept it secret from everyone except Giles. Xander had once been briefly transformed into a soldier on Halloween, and thereby acquired knowledge of military training, tactics, codes, and weapons handling techniques, enabling him to steal and use a rocket launcher to destroy the Judge, and later to organize and lead a group defense against Mayor Wilkins after his Ascension to Olvikan was completed. These skills slowly decayed by his own admission, and he was later unable to decipher Riley's military hand-signs while on a patrol. While he also had once demonstrated knowledge of the First's hypnotic control over Spike, he claimed this was just from seeing military films and not from his "army days". Xander was also once hit by a bolt from the Ferula Gemina which split his personality into two different beings. One Xander possessed Xander's more aggressive traits, such as his courage and confidence, easily getting a promotion and a large apartment, in addition to some of Xander's impetuous qualities and impatience. The other Xander possessed his more passive traits, including his sense of humor and fun, in addition to being highly insecure and paranoid, believing his double to be a demon who was hypnotizing his friends and trying to steal his life. However, both Xander's were both fiercely protective of Anya. Shortly before Willow fused them back together, they showed the same quirks, causing Giles to proclaim him "a bad influence on himself." Xander is something of an expert on pop culture; he's read X-Men comics and has referenced both the Human Torch and Nick Fury. Xander displayed the ability to read Klingon. He often demonstrates pop culture knowledge rivaling that of Andrew Wells. Xander became a skilled carpenter, gaining practical job experience from repairing damage caused by various conflicts involving the Scooby Gang (most notably the windows at Buffy's house; Xander complained he was doomed to replace their windows for all eternity; this had been before Sunnydale's fall) and as a foreman of a construction crew. Spike once mockingly referred to Xander as "a glorified bricklayer." Both Xander and the evil priest Caleb noted that Xander was "the one that sees everything", including his friends' flaws and strengths, more clearly than anyone else simply because no one was looking at him. Dawn suggested this may be his power. This human (non-supernatural) strength - his insight, empathy, and understanding - was what prompted Caleb to take Xander's eye, also knowing it would incite Buffy's wrath. Xander also showed he was a skilled archer: he impaled Caleb's hand with an arrow from a distance. Though his eye was restored later by Carl Grimes at a huge meeting between the supernatural players. Cordelia colliding with Carl, enhanced the latter's healing ability and allowed Carl to heal Xander's eye. Carl had said it was a gift to Xander from Cordeila. Once his eye was restored, it caused Buffy and Willow to break down emotionally with their best friend after seeing Xander with both eyes instead of one. He has excellent detective skills. Mostly he can figure out, work or successfully come up with great ideas when he would work and still work with the gang. He is very loyal to his friends and family and is willing to take a bullet for them When he started out, he and Willow were labeled as outsiders and geeks. However, working with Buffy and Giles and researching and fighting off Vampires proved to everybody that he could do more out there than anyone. Given Powers * Communion: The ability to communicate with entities that reside on the different astral planes of existence. This was given to him by Cordelia Chase when she brought him to her, while he in a coma after experiencing a heart attack. Relationships Romantic A recurring joke about Xander was that he was a "demon magnet," as many of the women he had dated or been attracted to have turned out to be demonic or in some other way supernatural. * Natalie French (She-Mantis): 'The real ''Natalie French was born in 1907 and taught for a few decades at Sunnydale High. Her name was stolen by a demonic she-mantis whose pheromones attracted many of Sunnydale's males. She drugged Xander's drink at her house and intended to mate with him before beheading him. Buffy managed to stop her and save Xander in time. * 'Ampata Gutierrez (Incan Mummy Girl): '''An Incan mummy girl, impersonating an exchange student named Ampata, wanted to live the normal life she had given up in order to save her people. She fell for Xander, as he was the first male she'd ever met who didn't treat her as a princess, but as a person. However, her relationship with Xander was short-lived; she attempted to kiss him (and thus drain him of his life in order to continue her own), when he offered himself to her to stop her from draining and killing Buffy and Willow. In the end, however, she collapsed as the life forces left her, and did not drain any of them. * 'Kendra Young: '''Upon seeing the slayer, Xander became instantly attracted to her. He flirted with her, saying "You're a Slayer; I like that in a woman". Since Kendra had been taught to adhere to her slayer duties over interacting with boys, she nervously swelled into fear when she responded. Xander was then estranged by her reply and no longer made any moves afterwards. * '''Every woman in Sunnydale: 'After ''Amy performed a magic spell to make Cordelia fall madly in love with Xander just so he could break up with her and hurt her, it backfired and made every woman (Amy herself and vampire Drusilla included) in Sunnydale except Cordelia fall in love with the "irresistible" Xander Harris; as a result, Xander was nearly killed by a veritable army of demented women who were resolved to kill Xander if they couldn't have him for themselves. * 'Cordelia Chase: '''Cordelia and Xander met as children and were antagonistic from the beginning, making their romantic relationship in high school all the more bewildering. However, Vampire Xander from the ''Wishverse did admit some attraction by describing Cordelia as an 'old crush'. They faced several obstacles, including peer pressure from Cordelia's clique (she was ostracized from her social circle), Cordelia's self-involved and insensitive manner, and Xander's unresolved attraction to Willow, Buffy, and Faith. However, Xander did appear to have genuine feelings for Cordelia during their time together despite cheating on her with Willow. Cordelia also privately admitted to Buffy that she loved Xander, much to Buffy's surprise and that he "sorta grows on you, like a Chia Pet." When Cordelia discovered Xander and Willow kissing in the basement of an abandoned factory (where they were being held prisoner), she ended their relationship for good. Xander had called her many times and attempted to fix things with her, only to have Cordelia firmly ignore him, too humiliated and hurt to forgive him or get back with him ever again. After their breakup, Cordelia became more openly hostile and resented Xander, causing him to fall back on his sarcastic insults. After a particularly eventful and heroic night for him, Xander had been able to ignore her snarky remarks about his usefulness to the Scooby Gang, smiling at her smugly and not saying anything. This greatly confused and frustrated Cordelia. Nonetheless, Xander retained his romantic affection for Cordelia, showing obvious jealous over her superficial attraction to the Wesley on many occasions. While watching Cordelia cheer at a pep rally, he had claimed to Oz that he didn't understand why he wasted his time on her and that she wasn't that good-looking. However his words were quickly contradicted after spotting Wesley look at her, saying in jealous spite "My God! He's lookin' at her! He's got his filthy Pierce Brosnany eyes all over my Cordy!" After he had exchanged his daily dose of barbs with Cordelia, Willow had been frustrated, wondering why he always provoked and egged her on. Xander's simple response was: "I can't help myself. It's part of my nature." Coming to the conclusion that her remarks were a bit more bitter than usual, he had once again taunted her, claiming that she wasn't accepted into any colleges. Angry, Cordelia revealed to him all of her college invitations while slightly surprised and impressed Xander. Originally ignorant of his ex's problems, Cordelia, in a fit of stress and frustration, revealed to him her financial problems because of her father's unpaid taxes and how she couldn't even afford the dress she wanted for the prom. Xander quickly felt sorry and regretted his harsh words before; deciding to not tell the Scooby Gang that she was broke like she had assumed he would. He secretly bought the dress for her she couldn't afford, earning him Cordelia's deep gratitude. He had complimented that it looked good on her and they seemed to settle on a hesitant friendship. Cordelia and Xander spent some time together as friends throughout Graduation and she helped defeat The Mayor. After graduation, their lives took different paths; he remained in Sunnydale and fought evil with Buffy, and she moved to Los Angeles to become an actress and later to "help the helpless" with Angel. Cordelia was the only non-supernatural girl he dated. Ironically, she did later become a seer half-demon on Angel. After becoming a higher being, Cordelia orchestrated Xander's heart attack and snatched him to her, when she found out that the Elders were going to make Xander a whitelighter. After spending time with him, Cordelia gave Xander the power of communion so he could talk to her whenever he wanted. It was said in a prophecy that Xander was the Knight to the Queen, who is in fact Cordelia herself. * 'Faith Lehane: '''Some weeks after his relationship with Cordelia dissolved, Xander found himself helping Faith fight a demon one night. After the battle, an adrenaline-fueled Faith took Xander back to her apartment and had sex with him; this was Xander's first sexual encounter. She hastily threw Xander out of her apartment afterwards once she finished with him. Weeks later, after Faith had gone rogue and killed a man, Xander confronted her about her actions, mistakenly believing that they had a connection. Faith started to rape Xander and then to strangle him before being hit in the head with a baseball bat by Angel. Faith mentioned that she never wanted a relationship like Xander thought that she did, and was merely with him for the sex. While in Buffy's body, after hearing about Xander and his new girlfriend Anya's romantic evening which would consist of having sex with candles, Faith commented on Xander's performance, remarking "wouldn't want to cut in that 7 minutes". When some Potential Slayers complained about Anya mentioning her sex-life with Xander, Faith said that whenever she heard Anya talking about sex, she reminded Anya that she was Xander's first, which made her shut up. * 'Anya Jenkins: 'Xander originally held mild annoyance of Anya and was seen to be greatly confused that she had wanted to go to the prom with him, due to her disdain of men of any kind. Driven by desperation, Xander agreed to go with her but soon became visibly uncomfortable and overwhelmed with her gory stories of her ''Vengeance Demon days, so much so that he had rather wanted to talk to his ex-girlfriend Cordelia (who was with Wesley), displaying no jealousy in his desire to not hear her stories. They nonetheless shared an awkward dance. As Anya developed feelings for him and tried to get into conversation, Xander shared no mutual interest. Despite her offer to run away with her during the Ascension, Xander declined, deciding to stay and help his friends, Anya quickly came back to Sunnydale and immediately sought out Xander, openly wondering what place their relationship was at. He was shocked and overwhelmed by this, immediately confused by her belief that they actually had a relationship. He semi-seriously rejected her advances at first, reminding her that it just "happened" and it wasn't necessarily anything yet. Nonetheless, Anya continued her sexual advances, stripping down naked in front of him to get him to sleep with her so he was "out of her system". Stunned, Xander at first told her sex was about expressing feelings and consequences but he did like her "directness". At the information that she had condoms, Xander quickly gave in, saying " And the amazing thing? Still more romantic than Faith." They had sex, causing Anya to claim she was "over him". Xander didn't seem too care much, just agreeing which only angered her. She once again tried to talk to him, only to get dismissively brushed off by him as Buffy was in danger. Relentless as ever, Anya returned with her feelings for him still intact. Xander was shocked by this, assuming she was over him (much to Anya's frustration). Beginning to develop slightly serious affection for her, he offered her to come to the Halloween haunted house with his friends, admitting it had "date-like qualities". Xander and Anya soon started dating. Anya became disappointed and dissatisfied with him, believing that Xander did not care about her feelings or what ever happened to her, all he cared about was sex. Xander was annoyed by her desire for more attention, glibly saying "You really have become a real girl, now have you?" However, Anya soon saw he really did care for her when he had violently attacked Spike for assuming he had killed her. Their relationship had another snag when Anya wrongly assumed that Xander was no longer interested in her since he had hadn't had sex with her in two days. Xander disagreed, and tried to reassure her that there was more to their relationship than sex. Anya didn't listen and discussed her woes with Spike, connecting in their complicated relationships as well as loss of their supernatural abilities. Xander was naturally jealous of Spike and ended up arguing with her, causing Anya to break up with him under the wrong belief he still wasn't in to her. However, after battling together in the frat house, Xander and Anya made up and quickly got back together. Anya comforted Xander in her own way after his fall out with his friends, Anya confessing to him she was in love with him for the first time. Xander was grateful for her support, but did not say he loved her back. Anya began growing frustrated that Xander still lived in his basement, causing him to buy an apartment. After being split into two Xanders, it became clear that he did have more genuine feelings for her past physical. "Smooth Xander" alleviated Anya's fears of him finding her repulsive when she got old, saying that being human was not a bad thing like she thought. "Weak Xander" also became paranoid when he thought his more confident other was evil, declaring he could take anything else in his life but not Anya. Despite Xander's continual stress over Anya's lack of social politeness and extremely blunt way of talking about their sex life, he fell deeply in love with her. After an argument with Buffy, he would finally admit that was was in love with Anya and that she made him feel something he had never felt before--- like a man. Conflict began to arise when Willow and Anya frequently argued together, causing Xander to be annoyed and angry that they were trying to make him chose sides. Xander admitted to Spike he felt torn between his loyalty to Willow and his love for Anya. However, Xander refused to sacrifice either of them when Olaf had him in his clutches, even if it meant dying himself. After sleeping together, Anya would express how it was meant to create life. Xander was uncomfortable at the insinuations, not nearly ready to have children with her. Anya agreed, insisted they could someday and that was beautiful. Xander was touched, showing further depth to their relationship. After sleeping together on the eve of the battle with Glory, Xander suddenly proposed to Anya. She responded badly at first, believing he was only doing so because they were going to die, but happily accepted in the end. However, Xander initially wanted to keep their engagement a secret following Buffy's death, much to Anya's great confusion and annoyance. The two came very close to getting married and retained strong feelings for each other. The two officially remained broken up, but once Xander lost his eye, Anya began to care for him more. The two became swept up in the moment when overhearing Willow and Kennedy, and Principal Wood and Faith, respectively, having sex. Before going into the final battle, Anya and Xander wished each other luck. Anya fought alongside Andrew, but she was killed by a Bringer. As the school was crumbling, Xander frantically called out Anya's name, but didn't notice her body lying on the floor. When Xander asked Andrew what happened to Anya, he was told that she died protecting Andrew, to which Xander replies "That's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing." A few years later, at a huge meeting between the supernatural players being assembled by Carl Grimes, Anya gave a small visit to Xander and the Scoobies and told Buffy that her death wasn't her fault, and she should stop feeling guilty. Before leaving she told Xander that he better not lose Sam, because she enjoyed watching all the sex that he and Sam had and if that when he and Sam crossed over, that she wanted to have a threesome with them; however it wasn't the time and it wasn't Xander's time, so she tells him to not die. It was also revealed by Faith Lehane to Buffy and Angel that Anya had partook in Xander and Sam's wedding by standing in as Sam's attendant, as well as having approved Sam and Xander being together. Anya revealed that she sent Sam to Xander, so they'd fall in love; she only help them along as Xander and Sam chose each other. * 'Julie (Former UC Sunndale student): '''After temporarily separating from Anya from a fight during the ''Lowell House party, Xander showed a mutual attraction to a college girl named Julie. Xander played spin the bottle with her with seemingly purposeful intentions but when set to kiss each other he wasn't in for it and instead kissed her on the cheek. Julie, on the contrary, kissed him lustfully due to being possessed by a poltergeist who turns out to be a ghostly child who was abused by Genevieve Holt. She then ran off and Xander found her cutting her own hair in disgust. * 'Nancy (Innocent who needed protection of the Scoobies): '''After being frustrated with his own relationship problems with Anya and others in the past, Xander luckily ran into Nancy and, along with the gang, protected her from a giant worm-like demon that was specifically attacking her. Xander walked her home, and, both new at dating, they awkwardly asked each other out. However, after finding out the demon was Nancy's ex-boyfriend who was turned into the worm-like creature by Xander's own ex-fiancée, Anya, the two never dated. * '''Lissa (Demon allied with First Evil): '''Approximately a year after his breakup with Anya, Xander took another dip in the dating pool, and impulsively asked out Lissa, a beautiful woman he met at a hardware store. Their date went well until Lissa tied Xander to a torture wheel, revealed herself to be a demon, and cheerfully prepared to use Xander as a human sacrifice. Xander, before being rescued, pondered what caused him to keep getting involved with female demons and that there had to be a reason. This event frustrated him so much to the point that he even tried (unsuccessfully) to convince Willow to 'turn him gay' or 'gay' him up. However, he did end up marrying a man later in the future. * 'Dawn Winchester-Harris/Summers: 'During her childhood, Dawn had a crush on Xander which he was aware of but did not return, instead viewing her as a little sister. Nonetheless, he was very fond of Dawn and tended to sympathize with her, in contrast to Buffy's more harsh approach to any mistakes she made. Upon realizing Dawn was ''The Key, Xander was shocked but did his best to treat her normally. During a conversation with Giles, Xander mentioned Dawn's crush on him and seemed to be flattered by it since she was once a "powerful being, big energy gal." When told of Dawn's crush on Spike, Xander was shocked and slightly jealous since he had felt like the "cool one" through her feelings. On one occasion, Xander displayed an attraction to Dawn when seeing her dance seductively with R.J. Brooks, only to be startled and horrified to realize it had been Dawn. For the most part, Xander and Dawn's relationship was more like that of an older brother and younger sister. Xander became Dawn's only confidante throughout her many shape shifting episodes. A few years later, Dawn had been sent to Sam and Xander and is currently being raised by the both of them. * 'Sam Winchester: '''At an unknown point in time, Xander met and married Sam Winchester. The two have remained married and are at the moment, raising Dawn and Connor. Friendships * 'Oz: * Jesse McNally: * Willow Rosenberg: * Buffy Summers: * Tara Maclay: * [[Nysa Dicoupoulos|'Nysa Dicoupoulos']]:''' * '''Riley Finn: * Andrew Wells: * Dracula: Familial * Connor Winchester-Harris: * Dean Winchester: * John Winchester: * Mary Winchester: * Grimes Family: ** Carl Grimes: ** Rick Grimes: ** Lori Grimes: * Halliwell Family: ** Prue Halliwell: ** Piper Halliwell: ** Phoebe Halliwell: ** Paige Matthews: ** Patricia Halliwell: ** Victor Bennett: ** Penelope Halliwell: ** Leo Wyatt: ** Wyatt Halliwell: ** Chris Halliwell: ** Melinda Halliwell: ** Coop Halliwell: ** Henry Mitchell: ** P.J. Halliwell: ** Parker Halliwell: ** Patience Halliwell: ** Tamora Mitchell: ** Kat Mitchell: ** Henry Mitchell Junior: * Rupert Giles: * Joyce Summers: * Jessica '''and '''Anthony Harris: Antagonistic * Amy Madison: * Larry Blaisdell: * Angel: * Spike: * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: * Harmony Kendall: * Warren Mears: Notes and Trivia * Xander is a witch, though his powers have yet to express themselves and they're also unknown. But its very likely that he already has the basic magical powers, yet this is also unknown. * He was portrayed by Nicholas Brendon, and the actor's identical twin brother Kelly Donovan occasionally appeared as his double. * Brendon was told by producers to stop working out, because they didn't want Xander "looking too buffed." * Xander's name was chosen due to its similarity to the fish species zander, as zanders look very similar to pikes, Pike being Buffy's sidekick in the non-canon film. * Xander's astrological zodiac sign is Capricorn. * Xander is Christian. * Xander had fixation on the Chinese actress Amy Yip, known for erotic productions. * Ryan Reynolds was offered the role of Xander but passed on because he "didn't want to play a guy in high school. I had just come out of high school and it was f******* awful. " * Xander was taken from Patricia Halliwell at birth by a demon and was put on the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. * Xander is the Knight to the Queen, this was mentioned in Sophia Peletier's prophecy. * Xander's injured eye was restored by Carl Grimes. * Xander is and is married to Sam Winchester. * To keep suspicion off of them, Xander would go by the last name of Summers so Dawn and Connor would be seen as his siblings to unrelated people. * Xander was abused by his "adoptive" father, Anthony. He had been beaten as well as sexually harassed (raped). Anthony told Xander that if he didn't do as told, then he would do the same to his friends. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Buffy The Vampire Slayer Category:Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Halliwell Family Category:Males Category:Humans Category:LGBT+ Characters